


Defying Sea

by trustywukki



Category: Defying Sea - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Defying Sea, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fiction, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pirates, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustywukki/pseuds/trustywukki
Summary: Rogue Con, known to be distant and cold, shall learn how to love and open up to the people he knows and loves. With the help of his childhood friend Peri, he will learn to appreciate his own path to move forward during the search for Athena.
Relationships: Kilo Sean/Lee Fenton, Kilo/Lee, Nira Grace/Azura Calligenia, Nira/Azura, Rogue Con/Peri Jackson, Rogue/Peri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The gentle wind soared throughout the entire ship, whistling a pretty tune. The fresh smell of the sea gave a particular fresh feeling as the gentle waves came crashing down. Being in the middle of the sea during midnight was surely peaceful, it felt like lying down on a hammock beneath a large tree on a windy day.

Though the inside of the ship was the complete opposite. Bright and colorful lights brought in the life of the party, crew mates were dancing, some were singing, about hundreds of pirates were celebrating after taking over an empire ship. The captain though, he refused to celebrate just yet, though he encouraged the others to loosen up a bit. He gathered his closest mates to talk on a lower floor where the bedrooms were. He slammed a map onto the wooden table, the sudden thud waking them up from their half-asleep state. It was the middle of the night, the atmosphere was too comforting until this very meeting.

"Captain, you need to relax, we got the loot, what else is there?"

"So MUCH more!" The captain barely raised his voice, pointing at a certain area on a map. It was a large-sized island. It was marked with a red circle, grabbing everyone in the dark room's attention. "This is Athena. A civilized island with about a hundred people living in it. When we find it, we will surely be in the history books."

"You mean, IF we find it. Captain Con, you're not serious, are you?" One of the crew mates asked. "That's Athena you're talking about. Thousands of other pirates have travelled land and sea to get to Athena. None were ever seen again!"

"That's because they don't have the wits, the brains, and the brawn like we do!" The captain's voice was even louder this time. It was if they couldn't hear a single word he was saying. Or they were either refusing to listen. "We've been through so many ups and downs, we were honored as the greatest pirates of all time!"

"YOU were honored as the greatest "pirate" of all time. We're just labelled as your crew mates!"

"That's because I trust all of you! You're my family!" the captain almost pleaded. His ambition stood strongly, but something seemed to get in the way of it. The crew noticed that. One of them stood up with hands on the table that began to sway just a bit from the sailing.

"Well consider me out of the family. I'm sorry Augustine--"

"Con," the captain corrected with a sudden interruption.

"Con, I'm over. I'm sorry, but you've taken us for granted. I'm dropping myself off at the next stop."

"FINE-!"

"Papa?" a tiny voice crept through the door behind Augustine. He turned around only to see a small child, a little boy who held a light blue blanket. His dark grey shirt seemed to be larger than his own torso. His long and rich brown hair was ruffled for he had just woken up. Augustine's angered gaze softened when he saw the kid. The boy rubbed his right eye. "I can't sleep."

"My son, having nightmares again?" Augustine kneeled down to meet the child's height, looking into his large brown eyes. Both of them seemed really exhausted, it was certainly a long night for the boy and his father.

"Yeah," the boy nodded his head, being easily swept up in his father's arms. Augustine glanced at the rest of the adults, a calm look in his expression. _His son comes first. Especially for tonight._

"C'mon my boy, lets tuck you back into bed," Augustine began to carry him to the boy's bedroom. The night light spilling through the wooden cracks was like a walk through a garden at night. It was so peaceful, so calming as the waves of the sea crashed ever so quietly. The boy got a quick glance of the sea, the moonlight reflecting off his brown orbs.

Finally, they arrived at the child's room. Augustine began to tuck his son in, smiling warmly. But the boy seemed incredulous, he frowned. His father laughed at the face. "What's wrong, son?"

"Why aren't you celebrating with the other adults?" He asked ever so innocently. "I heard you screaming."

"You see," Augustine sighed as he sat at the end of the boy's bed. He tried to convert the words into a more kid-friendly sort of tone, clearing his throat at the thought of his own son understanding difficult and mature themes at such a young age.

The furniture began to slightly sway, Augustine noticed. He took a deep breath and felt something lean on him. He looked down to see his son leaning on his side, he smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy. _He'll grow up fine and well, I'm sure of it._

"My dear son, you're gonna meet plenty of different people. And when the time comes, you'll either have the choice to open your heart and trust them.. or realize that maybe it wasn't meant to be," Augustine began to comb his son's ruffled hair with his own fingers. "Either way, you have to respect who they are."

"Do you think people respect who you are?" The tiny child asked, getting sleepy in his father's company. Augustine was taken aback by the question, though he knew he must give an answer. It's his son. Whatever he says impacts his son's future and he wants it to be bright.

"I don't know, my son. But I promise you, I'm gonna handle everything. We'll all live happily, especially you, you _mapaglarong batang lalaki_ ," he began to playfully ruffle his son's hair again, smiling as the boy laughed. Augustine chuckled softly. "Back to bed, son."

"Goodnight, papa," His son whispered beneath his light blue blanket, smiling brighter than the moon ever has.

"Goodnight, Rogue, _mahal kita_ ," Augustine pressed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, getting back on his two feet slowly until he was certain the child was back to sleep. The father smiled warmly, quietly leaving Rogue's room. He closed the door behind him gently, the sudden change in atmosphere as he entered the dark halls of the ship.

"That boy loves you, Con," the same crew mate who planned on leaving walked up to the captain, arms crossed against his chest. "He admires you, he'd follow you anywhere."

"I know," Augustine sighed, almost losing his footing as the ship swayed a little too harshly. He huffed. _Did we predict the weather wrong?_

"Look, Captain," the crew mate sighed, maintaining his footing back as well. "I won't be leaving if it means making sure you protect that boy. Rogue is.. like our little brother."

"Mph," Augustine chuckled. "See? We _are_ family!"

"Alright, alright, don't push it, old man."  
  



	2. Dancing On A Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mild violence in this one, so please be careful reading! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, had to do a lotttt of research for this one. Thanks guys!

The party from within the ship has not even died down by the time Augustine came back up. The bright lights were still flashing, the synchronized singing was still going strong, and the copious amounts of drinks were still flying around the whole ship. 

Attempting to quietly pass by, Augustine failed as one of the drunk crew mates called upon him. The crew mate laughed, an arm around another guy. "Hey Cap'n! Come dance with us! It'll be reallllll fun!" 

"As I said, I can't celebrate too early. But all of you can go on, a few of us need to stay sober," He joked, earning laughters from the others. They walked away without questioning any further. Dancing wasn't a part of his thing, especially during the recent events. Dancing was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. Rogue and Athena, he kept telling himself. 

He heard peaceful whistling as he met the open air, looking up to see someone steering the ship. She was pretty tall, her figure being outlined by the moonlight. She was whistling a pretty melody, her dark hair flowing with the wind. Augustine gave a small smile, climbing up the stairs to the top deck. "Always so busy!"

"I am the pilot, right? Someone's gotta keep track of where we're going," She remarked, keeping her eyes focused straightforward. The pilot was a good friend of Augustine's, her name was Ora. She has known him for five years, fought by his side in all sorts of adventures. "I heard about your plan to Athena. What are you expecting to gain from it?"

Augustine stood by her, sighing heavily as he followed her line of sight. The fresh breeze of the night calmed him in a way dancing never could. "Of course, there's the loot and all but I want a safe home for my son. A safe home for all of us. Athena is well-known to be this sort of paradise so I thought Rogue would have the childhood he deserves there. Out here in the sea isn't very ideal for a boy his age."

"But Rogue really admires you, you know that. You've done so much for him out here."

"Taking her ship down just to get the map to Athena was only the beginning," Augustine replied, clutching onto his coat. 

"And that proves more than enough. Rogue is happy where he is now. He's happy as long as you're with him." Ora watched as the captain's expression softened, pursing her lips. She jokingly nudged him by the arm, grinning joyfully. 

"They should call you the greatest father to ever live instead!" The helmsman added, steering the ship through the cold breeze. Augustine laughed softly alongside her. She chuckled as she saw the captain's exhausted state. "Do you really ever sleep?"

"Hah! Never even bat an eyelash!" Augustine scoffed, looking off into the distance towards the horizon. The moonlight reflected off the waters, the quiet breeze sending chills down their spines. Ora breathed in deeply, taking in the calming atmosphere of the open seas.

"Those restless hours are gonna get to you, Con," Ora whispered, giving her friend a side glance. The ship began to sway harshly again, almost making the two lose their footing as well. Augustine cursed as he was trying to get up, glancing up to see Ora reach a hand out to him. He gladly took it. 

"The weather is crazy," She spat. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Were our predictions correct?" He asked. "We were expecting cold weather but the tides seem off." 

"Perhaps I should check on Rogue, be careful Ora," Augustine nodded to her, heading down the deck. His captain instincts struck him like a blast of electricity, slowly reaching for the sword in his baldric. His fingers snaked down the sheath of his sword, his heart beating rapidly. There was a single candle illuminating that area of the ship. He sensed a presence inching closer. He remained low, taking each step carefully as he pulled his sword out. He could barely see a shadow by the corner and eyed it's every move. Once the cold breeze killed the only light source, a voice came out of thin air.

"Well if it isn't Augustine Con!" 

Catching him off guard, he was pushed to the side. His back hit a wooden box, grasping both ends of his sword to fend himself from a figure pinning him down with its own sword. With a grunt, he kicked the figure away. A gentle thud could be heard.

As he stood back up, the figure immediately charged towards him. The figure thrusted its sword continuously. Augustine noticed a certain pattern with it's blows and strikes. Though the darkness wasn't too helpful.

The figure was fast. Augustine noticed it's continuous attempt to strike him in the lower torso, its breathing hitching as it grew tired by the second. Augustine threw a strike, eyeing it's reaction very closely through the dark. The figure's arms are growing heavy. It thrusted its sword lazily. An advantage point. With a parry, Augustine thrusted his own sword shallowly, encircling his wrist to bring their swords up vertically. Once he saw the opening, Augustine pointed the tip of his sword down suddenly towards the outside of his blade, sliding the sword down then jerking it in towards him. 

With a quick and strong jerk, the sword came flying out of the figure's hand. Augustine laughed, pinning the figure against a wooden pillar, his blade carefully against the figure's neck. "I've done this hundreds of times. Do you really think of me that lowly to attack me in a sword fight?"

"If it means being this close to you Con, then yes," Her voice was sly. Augustine paused, earning a cloth being tightly wrapped around his neck. He hissed, being pulled back. He dropped his sword to grasp the cloth and maintain his breathing, grunting. He felt someone on his back, holding the cloth that was strangling him. 

A sudden swerve of a flame lit in front of him, his eyes focused on the recent figure. The light from the torch illuminated her face that was filled with exhaustion and satisfaction. She adjusted her collar, feeling her neck to breathe freely again. "I thought I told you to manage your focus when it comes to fights?" 

"Hah, and I thought I told you to manage your stamina," He finally recognized her, his eyes fixated on the woman holding the torch. With the torch, he finally saw her unique features, her eyes filled with the same burning passion from years ago. Augustine felt two pairs of arms pinning him down, grunting as he was forced to kneel. 

"Rey, it's nothing personal, it's just business," he weakly shrugged his shoulders, grinning slyly. She growled and took him by the collar, their faces barely an inch away with her breath barely brushing against him. 

"You attacked MY ship!" Rey glared down at him, her gaze meeting his, intensely. It was filled with anger, polished with hatred. As she held Augustine by the collar, she wanted nothing more than to see pain coat this man's body. "You knew how much everything you've destroyed meant to me. And yet you took it from me anyway!"

She released him forcefully, her eyes set on him as he grunted. "Why did you do it, Con?"

She glanced to the side, scoffing with disbelief. "Of course, you did it for the boy." 

"What?"

She called in her crew who forcefully brought Rogue towards her, shoving him to the floor. Rogue looked up to see his own father being held down. "Papa!"

Before the child could run for his father, Rey took Rogue by the hair, yanking his small body towards her effortlessly. She knelt down, lifting him up by the hair to meet her height. She held the burningly bright torch in her other hand, bringing it to a certain angle to look into Rogue's large brown eyes. Rey chuckled as the boy tried to free himself, but it was no use. 

"Rogue! It's going to be okay! I promised, you're going to be okay! I'm gonna handle everything!" Augustine met the boy's eyes. He turned to Rey. "Wait, leave the boy alone. He's not a part of this--!" 

"Listen to me, Con. I couldn't care any less if this boy gets hurt!" She smiled slyly, the flame in her eyes sparking menacingly. She held the torch closer to the boy's face. "You've done every little thing for this child that you think he deserves. Now, it's my turn to show that."

"Rey, please, let him go!" Augustine's pleads could be heard all across the sea, his breath not only hitching from the cloth, but also for the sound of his own son crying. He attempted to free himself from their grasps, but the harder he tried, the weaker he felt. His energy was beginning to drain out along with his pride. "Please, he means too much to me." 

Rey paused. 

"You're right," She mumbled. She looked back down at Augustine, eyeing at his weakening state. She then turned towards Rogue, the child's tears flooding him into a sobbing mess. Rey's chest was heaving at the sight. 

"Augustine, you know well that I've raised this boy alongside you. I pledged my life that I would care for him after his mother died," The fist that held Rogue's hair grew tighter. "I saw Rogue as my own son.. and you as..."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Augustine, quietly pleading. She felt the sudden urge to cry in her eyes. 

Without finishing her sentence, she harshly pressed the burning end of the torch to Rogue's face, immediately dropping him to the floor as the little boy cried loudly. 

"NO!" Augustine screamed out loudly, his heart completely breaking as he watched his son suffer in utter pain and horror. "ROGUE! Rey, please, please, please! Let me go! I need to see my son! Please, Rey, I beg of you!"

Rey stared blankly at the boy crying in pain, the screams around her tuning out as she focused on the boy mercilessly. Rogue's loud crying muffled with his face in his hands, the awful crack in his sobbing exemplifying his pain. 

She began to walk away from the child, approaching the broken man as he laid there in defeat. Augustine weakly glanced up to see her merciless figure, wincing as he saw his son from across the ship. Rey leaned down, chuckling. 

"You should've gone for me," His voice became a weak whisper. "This was supposed to be OUR fight. Not the boy's."

"You're right," Rey tilted her head, smirking. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you took everything from me and gave it to the boy."

She held his chin and lifted his head up, her face blank but her eyes filled with resentment. "It's nothing personal. It's just business."

She harshly let go of him, noticing the boy's crying dying down. She began to adjust her coat, putting her gloves back on. She nodded towards her own crew mates, turning around to hear Augustine fall completely to the floor. Rey glanced at the boy, walking up to his small body. She stood over him, her shadow towering him. 

"Let this be a lesson to you, Rogue," Her voice was cold and empty. She called for all her crew mates, leaving the scene swiftly before Augustine's own crew could arrive. 

Rogue panted, his silent crying tearing himself apart. When he was sure they left, he struggled to run up to his father, calling out to him weakly. But from all the crying, his voice was weak and hoarse. He held the right side of his face that was burnt, his tears blurring his vision. 

"Papa," he whispered, his own father's body not moving at all. "Please.."

Before he could take another step, he collapsed onto the floor, the last sight he could ever see was his own father, laying on the wooden floor of the ship, absolutely lifeless. Pitch blackness began to overcome his sight. 

Muffled screams began to fill his senses. 

"ROGUE! ROGUEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	3. Running For The Light

“ROGUE! ROGUE! ROOOGUE! WHERE ARE YOU?”

A little girl giggled, searching around the whole playground of the orphanage. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, a few of her blonde locks falling to her face. It was a bright morning, the children were allowed to play and have fun as long as they remained in the orphanage. 

The little girl called out again. “Rogue! C’mon, you’re too good at hiding!” 

“Peri! Stop screaming already!” A tall boy, surrounded by a few more children, walked up to her. The tall boy, his hair messy and short, huffed as he looked down at the small girl who stood proud and tall, just not as tall. 

“Mind your own business, Cessair. Me and Rogue are just having fun!” She held her head up high, looking him in his dark and cold eye. Peri’s bright blue ones didn’t tempt any of the children, but it didn’t stop her. 

“Why do you even try? That creature’s not going to change either way, not with that face of his-” Cessair gasped when Peri shoved him, his tall figure falling to the ground. Peri’s figure stood taller now, her shadow towering him. 

“He’s not a ‘creature’! He’s so much more than that! You don’t know that because YOU never bothered to try seeing him beneath the surface!” Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked up at the other children who looked away, keeping their mouths shut. Her breathing was almost hitching from the screaming, her chest heaved and her shoulders rose high. More of her hair strands began to fall to her face. 

Cessair looked up at her in that state, his eyes filled with fear coated in anger. He watched as Peri began to walk silently, her steps filled with the weight of pain. The boy covered in dirt grunted as he regained his composure, holding his arm as he glared at the blonde girl. The other orphans stared at him in fear. 

“You’re nothing but his pet!” 

Peri stopped in her tracks, refusing to look back. Something inside her clicked, like a ticking bomb that has yet to explode. She didn't know why she felt that way or why his words hurt her, but she decided to ignore it. She was walking forward when she saw a little figure in the corner. “Rogue?”

When they met eyes and Peri whispered his name, the figure immediately ran away. Peri quickly ran after it, running through the halls. The caregivers saw and warned them not to run, following after them but Peri didn’t have a care in the world. She followed him like she was being pulled by his presence. She doesn’t care what they all say, she doesn’t care if her sense of direction is led by someone else. All she knows is that it feels right to her. She knows that this is her goal, this is her reason to keep moving forward, to move forward with him. 

Eventually, she was led into the garden, the beauty of nature surrounding her peacefully, compared to the children in the playground. Peri admired the butterflies as they flew by. She smiled at the colorful flowers blooming in a kind pattern. Children weren’t allowed to visit the garden without an adult and full permission, so Peri took in the sight as much as she could before finding Rogue. She heard stifled sobbing, turning to the corner to see the same figure, huddled into a ball under a large bush. She quickly walked up to it.

Pushing the branches aside, she saw him, his small body with muffled sobs. Peri hid as well, making sure that they couldn’t be seen, and then sitting next to him. They remained silent with each other, keeping their distance. Peri tried her best to start a conversation but with the boy’s head buried between his arms and knees, she felt alone. 

She took a deep breath and chuckled. “Guess I found you, huh?”

Rogue kept his face hidden, keeping his mouth shut as well. He was so quiet, only ever calm and collected when it comes to situations as these. Peri sighed and turned to the side, her eyes widening as she saw a soft pink flower. She plucked it, admiring its beauty before handing it to Rogue. She noticed his head lift up just a bit to see the flower. She saw a glint of one of his soft brown eyes. Such a soft and gentle gaze that has surely seen too much at such a young age. 

Peri nods at him with a sweet smile. 

Rogue lifts his head up, hesitantly taking the flower in her hand. He takes a while to admire it as well, wiping the tears away with his fist. A gentle smile began to pull his lips. He turned his head to Peri, half of his face covered in bandages. Peri smiled back, especially at the sight. 

Rogue sighed and looked down, clutching onto the beautiful pink flower. “I heard everything. I’m sorry, they shouldn’t be treating you like that because of me…”

“Well they’re too oblivious to see a good person when they’re looking at one,” Peri pouted, her blood boiling. Rogue remained hunched down, appearing shorter than the girl next to him. He sighed. 

“... You’re a good person too, Peri,” he whispered with his soft voice, holding the flower close to his heart. Peri smiled, her smile brighter than any star Rogue has ever seen. 

“Call me, Periwinkle!” She told him, watching his reaction lighten up. A quiet giggle left Rogue’s mouth. Peri gasped as an idea lit up in her head. 

“Can I call you Roe?” 

“What?” Rogue asked, curious as to why she would ask that. Roe? Is she talking about the seafood? Rogue hummed, taking a while to answer. 

He nodded his head. “Okay! But.. do you think the others will make fun of it?”

“If they do, I will give them another thing to make fun of, and it will be their rotting memories of them getting owned… BY ME!” Peri laughed, clenching her fist high up in the air. Rogue laughed, smiling wider than ever. Peri enjoyed his smile, she really did. It was the light of her life. He is the light of her life in the darkness that she must run to. 

~~~

3 years have passed and the children of the orphanage have come and gone. Few were adopted, most stayed. Some of those who stayed just happened to be Rogue and Peri. They were now a little older, spending almost every little minute with each other. Peri especially, she would sneak into Rogue’s room and chat with him until they were too sleepy in the middle of the night.

Tonight was one of those nights. Peri brought a lantern and a piece of paper, tippy-toeing across the whole building to Rogue’s room. Each child had their own individual room and that was the best part. Peri could spend time with her best friend without anyone knowing. 

Peri quietly passed through the dozens of rooms, finally making it to Rogue’s bedroom that was at the corner of the building. Peri stood against the tiny slit between the door and the wall. With an excited tone, she sang the password quietly. “Here comes the sun.”

“Doo doo doo doo!” A small voice sung from inside. The door opened and Rogue’s face full of joy stood from the other side. Peri laughed quietly as she quickly entered. Peri kneeled down to the floor, carefully placing the lantern down and creating this sort of dome with the paper. The paper had holes like a particular shape all over it which were cut by Peri. Once she placed the paper over the lantern, she nodded towards Rogue. 

The lights were shut off and the two kids gasped as the light escaped through the holes, shaped like stars all over the bedroom.

The two kids laid on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling where most of the stars were plastered. Peri sighed heavily and rested her hands on her stomach. “Rogue?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever seen the world outside of the orphanage?” She asked, tilting her head up to meet Rogue’s gaze. The boy hummed, his eyes focused on the stars, momentarily glancing towards Peri. But when their eyes met, Rogue turned red and quickly looked away. 

“Y-Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Because.. I’ve always wanted to explore it, you know? I want to be able to see the stars outside of my room. I want to see the ocean, the land, the wider sky,” she sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling once again. “What is it like?”

Rogue took a moment to gather his words. He felt like he was choking, like the words felt unnerving to even speak out loud. It was as if he was walking on a thin line, where one wrong step can lead to horrible outcomes.

And yet, this situation felt familiar to him. He doesn’t want to ruin Peri’s hopes of seeing a beautiful world that happens to have pain and suffering within it. Rogue has seen all of it, all with both eyes. 

“It’s.. colorful and fun. So many sights to see and so many people to meet. You’re gonna get to know them better, but it doesn’t always work well. Either way, you have to respect who they are,” a small smile pulls at the corner of Rogue’s lips. “The world out there.. will be there for you to see, soon.”

Peri turns her body to face him, her eyebrows furrowing, it’s as if she could read his mind. She dug through his tone and felt something deeper than what the boy had said. “The world will be there for both of us to see. We’ll travel it together.”

Rogue paused. When he saw her cheerful attitude, he couldn’t help but smile as well. 

Peri was a day old when she was left in the orphanage. She never got to see anything outside the orphanage at all. She has longed to see the many sights, the many opportunities and possibilities the world can ever offer. She told Rogue all about it, the reaction in Rogue’s eye made her doubt herself, but Rogue gave a gentle smile and hugged her. 

No matter how hurt he felt to understand the truth, he refused to wish that upon his own best friend. If it’s Peri’s dream to see the earth, then setting his own conflicting history with it aside to make her happy is his utmost goal. 

Peri was taken aback by the gesture. Rogue didn’t say a single word, and yet she understood him. Her lips quivered as she wrapped her arms around him. She held him close, crying in the process. 

~~~  
Peri panted, running through the halls and the other children surrounding her. The adults called out to her again, but again, they were pointless. Peri didn’t listen, only focused on the path ahead of her. She didn’t stop, she was running continuously. She refused to stop, the clock ticking with every step. 

He can’t leave yet. Not without me saying goodbye.

She turned to the corner, breathing heavily as she stood there and saw him, all packed and ready to leave. He turned, meeting her blue eyes. His brown one seemed anxious but overall hopeful. He gave his usual gentle smile as he stood by the door. 

Peri began to cry, running towards him to give him a large hug. Her arms were tight around him, refusing to let go. By 2 years.. I can’t wait for 2 years. She sobbed in his arms, breathing deeply as his hand rested on the back of her head. 

They accepted the small age gap between them, but not like this.

If a child matures and reaches the age of a young adult, they will be freed and live life outside of the orphanage to be independent. 

Peri just happened to be 2 years younger than him, and at this very moment, she refuses to believe it. But at this very moment where she was huddled in his arms like they never wanted to let go, Peri began to think otherwise. 

Without another word, they decided to finally part. Peri stood there, helpless as he gathered his things. His body was outlined by the sunlight. But with that last look he gave her, she understood him completely. He’ll wait for her, he promises.

He’ll give her the world she always wanted.


	4. Don't Miss The Sun

Another day; another proof of strength, some say. 

Living through another day, having to experience 24 hours only to go through another 24. Countless minutes were spent thinking, working, and (almost) crying. Days and nights felt the same, walking the land like a mindless traveller. 

Every step across the island felt like another step further away from her. Every moment he spent thinking about her, the lonelier he felt.

He missed the feeling of being safe around her. He missed those quick moments where he’d turn to look at Peri, she would wave way up high, her smile as bright and obvious. She was a walking butterfly, so bright, colorful, her every movement swift and graceful. He missed her. 

Course, he never admitted that to anybody. He never spoke to anybody at all. He remained in the shadows, hoping no one would recognize nor see him. He would hide behind trees, stay away from open areas, and hope for the best. 

He had set up a hideout, under the pier by the beach. He had scavenged and searched restlessly, making use of all the time he has got. He stared up at the tally marks on the wall of his hideout, marking 241 days since he left the orphanage. He sighed softly, nodding confidently. He can do this. He can do this for her. 

~~~

5 years later…

“ROGUE! ROGUEE! Where are you?” 

It was dark, empty and.. silent. She stood in a pitch back void, no signs of life anywhere but her. She began to walk around, calling out for him endlessly like her life depended on it. 

When she was beginning to lose hope, she spotted him. His tall figure in the middle of nowhere. He was only a silhouette; a figure so unrecognizable. But deep down, she knew it was him.

She released a relieved laugh, running up to him. “Rogue!”

She was a step away from him, her hand reaching out for him. “Rogue, wait for me!”

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, a cage fell on top of her, trapping her in. He stood right there, right outside. She refused to give up and slipped her arm through, her fingertips barely touching his back.  
Tears began to spill from her eyes like waterfalls, flooding the entirety of the empty void they were in. With her vision blurred, she could barely focus on her best friend. She sobbed, the water level rising to her neck. 

She was about to call out to him again, but she was enveloped into the water, her whole body beneath the surface. She held her breath, her eyes heavy as his figure remained tall and faced away from her. 

With her last breath, she forced the word out, her vision blackening. “Roe..”

Her senses felt numb, her body going light. 

But then she felt a hand grasp hers, a soft voice barely audible as she passed out. 

“Guess you found me, huh?”

~~~

“WAIT-!” Peri gasped, jolting up her bed. Her heart was racing, her breathing uneven as her hands shook. She took a look around, the familiar swaying of the entire place, the nostalgic smell of the sea water… 

At last, reality. 

Peri got up from bed and began dressing up, her head filled with questions. She didn’t know how to answer any of them, surely it would bother her the entire day. She sighed, tying her hair up. Peri could hear the gentle crashing of the waves and it put her at ease. This is where she belongs. 

She took a deep breath, standing at the door to the main deck. “You got this, Periwinkle.”

“Morning, guys!” Peri cheered, walking out to be greeted by her fellow friends and crew mates. They turned to her with smiles and warm greetings. 

“More like ‘afternoon’,” One of them snickered, with arms crossed. Her carefully tied hair locks, her tall character, the large peach handkerchief tied around her waist, that’s Kilo. She has a lovely voice, filled with confidence and eagerness. She’s the physical embodiment of commitment. “You were up all night again, weren’t you?”

“She sure was. Peri was bothering me all night, asking about the captain since I talked with him last night,” James smirked at Peri, enjoying the sight of her pale face turning cherry pink. 

James' body was like a triangular hourglass, his dark hair swooped to one side. His tanned skin complimenting his light brown v-shirt, pale blue pants and dark muted brown boots. Not a lot of people take him seriously, especially when it comes to romance. 

“Hey, that was classified information! You promised not to tell!” Peri managed to say, looking up to see Tris, trying his best to contain a laugh. He’s the tallest of the group. He always manages to help out, especially when fixing the ship during certain problems like a leak or a giant hole from a cannonball. People find him intimidating, but he’s really a sweetheart who cares a lot for his friends. 

“Peri, that’s James you’re talking about. He can’t keep his mouth shut,” Tris turned to look at James who was sticking his tongue out like it was winter. Peri, on the other hand, was a blushing mess. 

“It wasn’t anything weird, I just wanted to make sure he was feeling alright!” She said out loud, turning to see Lee at the corner of her eye laughing without holding back. He had blonde hair, his right ear chipped and his dark brown eyes filled with ideas and chances. Lee always happens to know what's best during a situation. It’s as if he sees all the alternate universes at once and knows exactly what to do. 

“Maybe you should’ve thought that through when telling James. In fact, why don’t you ask the guy himself?” Lee walked forward, adjusting his thin blue jacket. 

“I just-- Fine, where is he anyway?” 

“In his office as usual,” Kilo sighed, watching the disappointment in Peri’s eyes as they averted to the room across the deck. There it sat, the office that always had it’s door completely locked. He rarely leaves that room and it worries almost everybody, especially Peri. “Is he even alive in there?”

Peri could hear the waves crashing again, this time they sounded louder, like a roaring thunder. The smell of the sea water grew stronger and it almost seemed intoxicating. Peri walked up to it slowly, her hand slowly lifting up to knock on the door. She stared intently, hoping to see it open before she could knock at all. But when it didn't, she halted, her hand hesitating to reach out. A feeling inside her pulled her back like a chain with a heavy ball attached at the end. She didn’t even hear a sound from the other side, not a single breath, but deep down, she does know. He’s always there. 

“There came the sun, Rogue.” 

Peri turned around immediately after, looking towards the others with a smile so forced. “So, is it training hour yet?”

He released a sigh, his back against the locked door. “Just wait a little longer, Periwinkle.” 

He walked away from the door, moving towards his wooden desk. He sat down on his chair, thinking to himself silently. His brown hair tied into a bun, his large blue coat giving him a demanding appearance and the bandages over his face like a punishment. 

A punishment he has surely learned.


	5. Eye of The Hurricane

“We should be heading South soon, but there’s going to be some storms in the way so the crew should prepare,” Rogue sighed, the map laid down in front of him. The ends were burned and ripped with the colors beginning to fade. As he stared down at it, the red mark written in marker remained the center of attention. 

His gaze softened as he reached for the mark. There it sat; Athena. Why Athena? Of all places- 

“Rogue,” James’ voice lit up from the corner of the room. It startled the captain, who jolted up to look at him.

“What is it?”

“We’re out of supplies,” James replied, his eyes scanning the entire office. It was dim and so silent, you could practically hear the crashing of the sea waves from inside. The desk sitting in the middle of the room was like an omen. Papers were scattered on top of it along with an ink pen. 

Then James noticed a pink flower sitting in a vase at the corner of the desk, its petals still attached. That flower was the only sign of life in this dreadful office; so bright and lively like a childhood memory buried beneath harsh truths.

“We need to make a stop somewhere,” James advised while also attempting to look Rogue straight in the eye. “I know a place by the western-south. We can stop by there.”

“Perfect, we’ll head there when the sun arises which should be in a few hours,” the captain brushed his brown locks with his own fingers, sighing as he sat down in his chair. “Get some rest, James. Tell everyone else too.” 

“Yessir,” James grinned, bowing down jokingly and quickly exiting the office. As soon as the door shut, Rogue chuckled. He turned to the side and smiled. 

“Still the same James,” and with that, Rogue paused. 

The same?

A few hours had passed and Rogue remained restless. He sat in his chair, writing certain letters. As his hand began to move restlessly, from the corner of his eye, one of the petals of the petal began to wilt. 

“Oh nononono, did I forget to change the water?” Rogue quickly stood up and held the vase where the pink rose sat, walking towards the door. Guilt began to fill his entire body at the sight. “I’m sorry, c’mon, let’s freshen you up.”  
Before he stepped out of the office, he peeked through the slit. The main deck was empty and dim with all the lights off. The night sky was dark as well, the stars barely shining. 

Rogue sighed of relief and walked out, breathing in the fresh air of the sea. The open area compared to his office was definitely a breeze. But before he could get sidetracked from the feeling, he proceeded to his task. As he rummaged through the supply room, he saw 6 giant bottles of waters, each labelled with the crew’s name. 

He knelt down and reached for the one labelled “Rogue”, he opened it and proceeded to change the water from the vase. A small smile crept onto the guy’s face as the rose grew vibrant. “There you are.”

After being satisfied with his work, he stood back up and sighed. Holding the flower in his hands, he was rushed with thoughts. Lost in the night, surrounded by loneliness as the others slept; the only proper company he sensed was the flower. It gave a familiar sense of safety, the sort of presence that reminded him that he’s not alone here in this sea. 

“Captain?” 

Rogue quickly turned around after the sound of her familiar voice, hiding the plant behind his back. “Pe- Jackson?”

Peri stood opposite of the captain, fully clothed and seemingly tired. “Hey, uh, fancy meeting you here..”

“It’s a mutual feeling,” Rogue replied, avoiding her eyes. With her presence here, he felt pressured. His hands gripped onto the vase tighter, careful not to let it go. The gentle swaying of the ship threw him off slightly. 

They stood awkwardly, trying to brush off the elephant in the room by forcing a “casual” conversation. 

“The years have really passed by, huh?” Peri chuckled softly, adjusting her outfit. Rogue noticed her subtle clutching onto her clothing. Her hands were shaking, she was nervous. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Rogue stared at the wooden flooring, guilt once again building on top of him. “It’s.. great to see you.”

“It is?” Her eyes were suddenly glowing with hope, her expression brightening up overall. Oh, how Rogue missed that sight. Suddenly, he felt his guard going down, something he refused to let happen. As he cleared his throat, he began to head out of the supply room, the flower still hidden. “I better go. You should head back to sleep, Jackson.”

“That’s the funny part,” Peri chuckled to herself, hands on her hips as she turned to the side, a forced smile plastered onto her face. “I just.. can’t!”

Then, he stopped walking. He held the vase close to his chest, his back facing her. He didn’t turn around, nor did he protest. He was frozen in place. Why was he still? He could easily just shrug it off and leave the room. The door is right in front of him, calling his name. 

“Why.. not?”

Peri turned to look at him, his still state bizarre to her. This was the longest conversation they’ve ever had in years. Peri smiled slightly again. Oh, how she missed his failed attempts at being subtle. 

“It’s uhm, no reason, Cap’n,” Peri said softly, smiling wider. She faced his back, seeing his breathing through the rise and fall of his shoulders. They almost matched the rhythm of the waves. 

His figure stood tall and unbothered from the back, but from the front side; his gaze was soft and vulnerable as he stared down at the flower in his hands. The night light shone onto the plant, lighting it up.

“I’m sorry, I hope you’ll figure it out soon,” he said softly, resisting the urge to look back.

“I know I will,” Peri gave a genuine smile this time, about to reach a hand out to him but he remained to face away. With a sudden flash, she saw the same silhouette; the silhouette that stood from the other side of the bars. She gasped softly. 

Satisfied with how the conversation ended, Rogue quickly left the supply room. 

His heart was racing, his clothes felt uncomfortable, his breathing grew quick. 

Her smile, her gritty yet sweet attitude.. It’s all becoming nostalgic. He hated himself for leaving so soon but… what can he do? He can’t help her at all. He’s done enough damage. He has held her down long enough.

With a deep rumble, the waves grew stronger. 

“A hurricane,” Rogue whispered, looking over the ship to see the waves. The ship’s side was facing the waves, immediately earning a wave that almost toppled the entire ship. 

“Rogue!” Peri walked out of the supply room, only to find a flower put into her hands. She looked down at it, the vibrancy and color were familiar. Her eyes softened as she looked up at Rogue. 

“Get to the lowest floor of the ship, find Kilo immediately,” he told her bluntly. 

“Rogue, there is NO WAY in the seven seas I am ever leaving you. I AM the First Mate, I need to hel-”

“And I am the captain! And I need you all to get to safety, that is an ORDER!” His voice grew as strong as the hurricane, his gaze filled with firmness. “And as the First Mate, you need to remain safe. That is the purpose of your position, got that, Jackson?”

Peri became speechless, staring back at the captain. She was going to argue back, but a thunder interrupted her. She nodded back. 

“Yes, captain.”

As she ran past Rogue, she called out to Kilo, holding the flower in her hands firmly. 

“Take care of yourself, Periwinkle,” Rogue muttered, running towards the steer. He gripped the wheel tightly, taking a deep breath. 

When he noticed the rest of the crew walking out, he held a serious tone through the look of his face and the tone of his voice. 

“Lee! We need to get some forward momentum!”

“On it!”

“Tris! Prevent the ship from getting damaged by the waves! We’ve gotten struck twice already!”

“Loud and clear, Cap’N!” 

“James! Help me navigate! Find a clean side of the sea!”

“Yessir!”

“And I’m bringing a spring upon ‘er, boys. We’re old salt, and we’re getting out of this hurricane!” Rogue took a deep breath and met the eye of the hurricane with his own. 

“I’ll make you proud,” he whispered ever so softly. "I promise."


	6. Thicker Than Water

“Captain! There’s a clean side! Right of the hurricane!”

“You heard the man!”

Their voices along with the angry wind filled his head as if they were his own thoughts. Perhaps they were. A legacy was on the line and he refused to let it die. 

His grip on the helm remained firm, slipping ever so slightly. 

“CAPTAIN! Look out!”

A rope bridge flew over him and trapped him like a fish in a net. And if odds weren’t nice enough, the ship began to lose hope and tilted over with ease and weightless guilt. Rogue began rolling down with the ship and with limited freedom, he hit his head against the Mainmast. 

The man was almost knocked out, he couldn’t feel his body nor see properly. But the world was unforgiving, he continued to be pushed to the very edge. The roaring waters called out to him as if they were expecting him. 

Even he expected to meet the waters by now but for a moment, he thought he could hear the slightest whisper of his father’s voice in between all the screaming and crashing. It whispered his name faintly. 

Rogue. Wake up.

“Captain! Wake up!” Kilo called out, holding onto the net and trying to pull his whole weight up. “Captain! You HAVE to be awake!”

“Kilo?” Rogue held his head and felt the slightest bit of life snap back to him.. with a touch of reality. “Kilo! You’re not going to be able to hold me on your own! Where are the others? Where’s Jackson?!”

“She’s steering!”

Crap. 

Before he knew it, he could hear Peri’s voice from behind Kilo. “The others are busy trying to keep the boat intact! I need YOU to teach me how to steer this thing!”

“Teach you? Jackson, now’s n-“

“NOW IS THE TIME! Trust me on this!” Peri screamed with utter adrenaline. “Give me a crash course, no pun intended!” 

Rogue sighed and tried to focus, hissing as his head screamed back. “Alright Jackson, steering is not difficult, I need you to understand that!”

He tried to find a way out of the net, somewhere to climb up and help ease the weight off Kilo. 

“You need to focus on the clean side by the right of the hurricane! That is your target point!” Rogue searched for any sharp objects in his coat. “Let the wind guide you! Don’t try to fight it but don’t let it boss you around!”

“Ironic!” Peri returned. 

“Save the jokes for later!” Rogue held a smirk. 

“I agree!” Kilo grunted, pulling with all of her might. “Captain! You need to get out!”

“Working on it!” He said. “Jackson! See the pins on the wheel?”

“Yeah!”

“Get a good grip on them!” Rogue looked around and found the anchor hanging right by the edge next to him. “Turn the wheel slightly to get the right angle! Do NOT spin the entire thing!”

“But the ship’s not moving!” 

“Give ‘er time! Be patient with her!” He reached for the anchor, trying to cut the rope against the sharp edge of the thing. 

“You sure?!” She cried out.

“Jackson, you got this!” With rushed but steady hands, Rogue managed to cut a few of the few ropes. “Now don’t keep the wheel turned! It’s gonna keep the ship rotating! Return it to the original position!”

“Got it!” Peri stood her ground with the utmost determination, rephrasing every reminder he left her. She whispered to herself. “You heard him. You got this, Periwinkle.”

The ship took it easier on her, tilting back to stand upright. She listened to the wind and was patient with the ship, encouraging ‘her’ silently. With one last cut, Rogue slipped out the roped bridge and reached out for Kilo. She caught him and released the ropes as it came falling to the waves. 

“Oh thank goodness,” Kilo uttered and pulled him up with her last bit of strength. They both fell onto the floor of the ship and released their baited breaths with nervous panting. 

And as they tried to regain their senses, Peri got the ship out of the hurricane’s way. The ship happily met the light with clear yet grey skies. Without any spoken words, they swore to be prepared for the next trip unless they plan on dying. To which they definitely do not. 

“Thanks, Kilo,” Rogue panted. 

“Don’t sweat it, Cap,” Kilo laughed weakly. “You owe me a drink though.”

The captain managed to nod. “Deal.”

Lee came running up, seeing the two exhausted on the floor. “You two look like you’ve just met the eyes of death.”

“To hell we did,” Kilo joked, relieved by the slightest. “How busy were all of you?”

Rogue got up, reaching a hand out to Kilo to which she gracefully took. Tris and James came walking up, relieved to see everyone safe and sound. 

Lee walked up to Rogue to check on his bleeding head. “Cap’n—?”

“It’s fine, just hit my head,” Rogue brushed it off and covered it with the faintest smile on his face. It might not be a big deal to the captain but to everybody else—that tiny smile meant the entire world to them. A true achievement to be proud of. “Good work everyone.”

Rogue turned to Peri slumped over the helm.

“I think I’m going to pass out,” she told herself, startled to find him next to him. 

He chuckled, “—Including you, Jackson.” 

The two stared at each other for an awful while with genuine smiles. Rogue realized the situation and cleared his throat before looking away. 

Although Peri’s smile faded, she could read the expression on his aloof face. 

He cursed at himself quietly for making it awkward and thankfully the sight before him saved the weird tension. 

A menacingly-looking bar sat at the bay of an island. It was as if it were eyeing them down. 

“Should we stop by?” Tris asked, crossing their arms. 

“Hm, the folks there will probably have information we need,” Lee held his chin, and it seemed like he was muttering to himself instead.

“They might know how to get to Athena,” Rogue’s eye lit up, a sparkle of hope bloomed in his single rich brown eye. 

“Captain! That’s the place I was talking about!” James came running to the edge, pointing at it. “I know some people in there. They’ll surely help with supplies.. and other stuff like you guys said.”

“You guys can do whatever you need at the bar, I’m gonna patch up the lady over here,” Tris looked up to the ship and patted it gently. “She’s gonna need a break. We all do.”

They all nod in agreement. Rogue walked up to the helm to which Peri stood by. He leaned down slightly. “Mind if I take the wheel?”

“Please,” Peri grinned. 

He let her walk away with ease and looked back at the bar. “Alright, let’s do this.”

They approached the bar and left Tris with the ship by the docks. They assured him that they’ll be back in a few but Tris is welcome to take their time with it. 

The crew looked up to see the sign above the doors of the bar like it was spitting in their faces. James noticed and turned around as if he belonged with everybody there with their gritty stares and rough looks. He had a sly look on his face and held his arms out as if giving his own crew a warm welcome. “Lads, welcome to the Faithful Booth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to write this! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I’ll be working on the next chapter very soon! Thank you guys again! <3


End file.
